The invention relates to digital tape drive storage devices, and in particular, to a takeup leader having increased flexibility to prevent deformation errors and provide improved performance characteristics in single reel tape drives.
Digital data is stored on tape drives utilizing a variety of designs, but in all cases, magnetic tape media is wound between a pair of tape reels as data is transferred to or from the tape media. In the art of data storage, the physical space required to store data is an important concern. Referring to FIGS. 1-2, to conserve space, tape drives often use a single reel tape cartridge design shown in FIG. 1, which utilizes a supply reel located within a removable tape cartridge (not shown) and a takeup reel 101 located within the tape drive 100.
After the tape cartridge is inserted into the tape drive 100, the tape media must be loaded into the tape drive 100. The loading operation includes connecting the tape media to the takeup reel 101 and winding the tape media to a start point or read position adjacent a tape head 112. Various methods have been employed to make this connection. FIG. 2 illustrates one such method wherein the tape media connects to the takeup reel 101 via a buckle 200 between a tape cartridge leader 203 and a takeup leader 201. The tape cartridge leader 203 terminates the tape media at one end and is a strong flexible plastic strip that includes an ovular aperture 202 configured to mate with the takeup leader 201. The takeup leader 201 is a similar strong flexible plastic strip that attaches at one end to the takeup reel 101 using a pair of integrally formed flanges 206 and 207. The opposing end includes a stem 204 and a tab 205 designed to buckle with the ovular aperture 202 on the tape cartridge leader 203.
The takeup leader 201 also includes apertures 209, 210 and 208. When a tape cartridge is not present in the tape drive 100, the takeup leader 201 is wound around a plurality of guide rollers 102-105 in a curvilinear tape path and is secured by a rotating catch 106 through the aperture 208. During operation of the tape drive 100, the catch 106 is rotated to an out of the way position for winding of the tape media between the takeup reel 101 and the tape cartridge. Subsequent to operation of the tape drive 100, the aperture 209 is used by the tape drive 100 to detect when the takeup leader 201 and the tape cartridge leader 203 are in an unbuckled position for ejection of the tape cartridge. The aperture 210 is configured so that the buckle 200, between the takeup leader 201 and the tape cartridge leader 203, will align with the aperture 210 to reduce the effect of the added height of the buckle 200 during winding around the takeup reel 101.
Under normal conditions, the curvilinear tape path will not permanently deform the takeup leader 201 during inactive periods when no tape cartridge is present in the tape drive 100. Unfortunately however, if the tape drive 100 is exposed to extreme temperatures above one hundred and thirty degrees Fahrenheit, the takeup leader 201 permanently deforms at the curvilinear points in the tape path, such as where the takeup leader 201 wraps around the guide rollers 102-105. Once deformed, the takeup leader 201 introduces erratic motion as it is pulled through the tape path. For example, during winding, the takeup leader 201 can stall as deformed sections pass over each of the guide rollers 102-105 in the tape path. The stall causes erratic motions in the loading operation, as the force required to pull the deformed section over the guide rollers 102-105 builds up, and is quickly released when the deformed section is pulled over an individual guide roller, e.g. 102.
Also unfortunately, the extreme temperatures that cause deformation of the takeup leader 201 are most often encountered during shipping, where large numbers of tape drives are affected. For example, in hot climates during the summer, long term exposure to the sun from being left on a shipping dock or in a truck can damage an entire shipment of tape drives. When this occurs the entire shipment of drives will have reduced loading and unloading performance.
The present invention overcomes the problems outlined above and advances the art by providing a takeup leader with increased flexibility. A first advantage of the present takeup leader is that the increased flexibility prevents the tape drive from realizing the erratic behavior caused by a deformed takeup leader. The increased flexibility permits the tape drive to pull a deformed takeup leader through the curvilinear tape path with a substantially smooth motion. A second advantage of the present takeup leader is that it provides a low cost solution to a problem that can affect large quantities of tape drives during a single incident, namely, erratic operation caused by deformation of the takeup leader. A third advantage of the present takeup leader is that the increased flexibility results in improved winding and unwinding efficiencies during the loading and unloading operations of the tape drive. A fourth advantage of the present takeup leader is that the flexibility is improved while the requisite tensile strength required to pull the tape media through the tape path is preserved.
The present takeup leader comprises an elongated main body integrally formed between a first end and a second end. The first end includes a pair of flanges that connect the takeup leader to the takeup reel in the tape drive. The second end includes a stem and tab for detachably connecting to the tape cartridge leader. In one example of the present takeup leader, the elongated main body includes a plurality of apertures located in at least one section that wraps around one of the guide rollers in the tape path when the tape drive is in an unloaded condition. In another example of the present takeup leader, the apertures are arranged along the entire length of the elongated main body in a linear pattern and correspond to all of the sections in the elongated main body that wrap around guide rollers. In yet another example of the present takeup leader, the apertures are arranged along the entire length of the elongated main body in a staggered pattern. In still yet another example of the present takeup leader, the plurality of apertures are formed in a plurality of groups. The location of each of the plurality of groups corresponds to a section of the elongated main body that wraps around one of the guide rollers in the tape path when the tape drive is in an unloaded condition. The apertures formed in the present takeup leader are formed in at least one of a geometric shape including without limitation, circular, ovular, square and rectangular.